


One Night, A Meteor

by pleasanthell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby was waiting for her by the stairs, a knowing smile on her face. Raven smirked, “You're really excited about this meteor shower, huh?”</p><p>“Something like that,” Abby looped her arm through Raven's and they made their way up the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night, A Meteor

Raven opened the door to her apartment with a paper bag hanging out of her mouth, a tray of coffee in right hand, and her keys in the left. She stepped in and kicked the door closed her behind her. It was a struggle as she shuffled to the kitchen right off of the door and dropped her keys. She took the paper bag out of her mouth and sang out, “Abbabab! Breakfast!”

A sleepy Abby walked down the hallway from the bedroom and started putting her hair up as she walked to the kitchen, “If you call me that one more time, I’m canceling our subscription to Comedy Central.” Her tank top exposed her midriff as she put her hair back in a messy bun.

Raven grinned, her hands making their way to Abby’s waist. She kissed her girlfriend good morning. “Fine.” She kissed Abby again, “Good morning, sexy.”

“Mmm,” Abby grinned against Raven’s lips, “I like that one.” She looked over Raven's shoulder, “Thank you for breakfast, babe.”

Raven offered the coffee tray to Abby, “Cafe au lait for the lady. Americano for me.” She watched Abby sip her favorite coffee from her favorite cafe. Then she got the paper bag and handed it to Abby, “Blueberry scones.”

Abby took her coffee and the scones to the small table situated against the bay window off their kitchen. Raven grabbed her laptop off of the coffee table in the living room and carried it to the table. Abby took a bite of the scone and asked, “What are your plans for today? I was hoping to take you to lunch at that new place downtown.”

“I may have some time in my schedule,” Raven grinned over the top of her computer. She opened her browser and tilted her head, “You got an email from the hospital. How many galas do you guys need?”

“Did I forget to log out out of my email again?” Abby asked.

Raven nodded, logging out of Abby's email. “I'll log you back in after I check mine.”

“Don't worry about it,” Abby took a sip of her coffee, “I'm sure my computer is around her somewhere.”

Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled, “I'll find it.” Raven sipped her coffee. “That head hunter offered me fifteen thousand more a year.”

“You still holding out for NASA?” Abby gently approached the subject that had been sore often for Raven.

Raven shrugged, “Nah.” She clicked around in silence for little while before saying, “Well, yeah. Sorta.” She sighed, “I don't know how much longer I can put off just picking something.”

“As long as you need to,” Abby reached across the table and put her hand on Raven's. “I'm serious.”

Raven inhaled through her nose, “I know, but...I can't keep mooching off of you for forever.”

“Technically, you're not-”

“Okay, technically you don't give me any money, but I don't pay any of the bills and I only pay for my stuff,” Raven waved off Abby's argument, “We've talked about this before.” She exhaled audibly. “I'll make a decision. I promise.”

“Wait for NASA,” Abby picked up Raven's hand and kissed the back of it. “They'll be lucky to have you.”

Raven didn't want to talk about it anymore. She had big plans for the day and didn't want to ruin it by sulking about her lack of job offer from her dream employer. Raven had to use her hand to physically wave the thought away. “Anyway, I was hoping we could stay in tonight. There's supposed to be a really awesome meteor shower that we can see from the roof.”

Abby was pleasantly surprised, “Staying in sounds really nice. I'm sure the view from the roof will be great.” She grinned to herself and took a sip of her coffee.

After breakfast, Raven laid on the couch and begged Abby until her girlfriend laid down on top of her, kissing her slowly and languidly for over half an hour. Then Abby rested her head on Raven's chest while they caught up with their DVR.

The new restaurant Abby wanted to take them to was fantastic. They took their time together, enjoying their meal with gentle, loving smiles. After lunch, they walked hand in hand around the shops downtown, stopping in a few of them to look around. They ended up leaving the downtown area around four with some new clothes and few books.

Raven was texting as Abby drove. Her phone pinged and she felt her blood pressure rise a little. She looked around and thought quickly, “Do you mind if we go to the electronics store? I need a….fuse.” Raven frowned at herself. It was a lame ass excuse. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and looked over at Abby to see if she bought it.

Abby shrugged and took the next turn so they could turn around.

As soon as they were in the parking lot, Abby looked at her phone. She bit her lip and then looked up at Raven, “You go ahead inside. I have to make a call.”

Raven studied Abby for a moment. Abby had never sought privacy to make a phone call. Raven shifted her jaw, but got out of the car anyway, decided that Abby was just being polite and not wanting to keep Raven waiting. However, stalling what exactly what Raven was trying to do.

The best she could do since Abby stayed in the car was get lost in the store and then become really distracted. Abby was usually really patient with her, waiting silently behind her while Raven picked out parts to build or fix things. The next problem with that was Raven was really low on funds so she was going to have to get distracted by something, meticulously pick out all the parts for it, and then completely abandon the idea altogether.

And her plan worked out really well until she noticed Abby constantly checking her phone. She wasn't sure why Abby was checking her phone, but it was starting to worry her. She was worried that Abby was getting angry so she gave up on the hair-brained scheme and mutter that they didn't have what she was looking for.

To Raven's surprise, Abby took her hand and comfortingly told her, “I'm sorry. Do we need to go somewhere else?”

“No,” Raven shook her head, “No big deal.”

Abby checked her phone three times between the store and the car. Finally Raven had to asked, “Everything okay? Clarke's good?”

“Yeah,” Abby opened Raven's door for her. She forced a smile and kissed Raven. “My phone is just acting weird.”

“Do you want me to take a look at it?” Raven asked, sitting down into the car.

“Maybe when we get home,” Abby gave Raven one last smile and closed the door.

On the way home, Abby stopped at a restaurant near their house for an early dinner. It confused the hell out of Raven because she usually had to force Abby to eat before eight in the evening. Abby had put her phone away and Raven saw a few texts pop up on her phone. She got one from Octavia that made her smile. It was a picture of the roof of their apartment, stringed lights hanging over the patio furniture Raven had bought Abby with her bonus check from the mechanic shop she worked at part time last Christmas. A fire was going in the small fire pit and a bucket of ice was chilling champagne on the loveseat. The champagne wasn't part of the plan, but the fire and the lights were. She thanks Octavia and promised to let her know how everything went.

When Raven looked up from her phone, she saw Abby smiling brightly at her own phone. Raven put her phone away, “Everything okay?”

Abby quickly turned off her phone's screen and tucked it away, her beam turning to Raven, “Everything is really great.”

The smile on Abby's face put Raven at ease even though it she was acting weird. It was dark by the time they finished dinner and their walk to the car was slow because of the overindulgence of dessert.

Raven swung their joined hands together and looked at the night sky, “The meteor shower is about to start.”

“Perfect,” Abby looked at Raven, catching her eyes and smiling like she'd never loved anyone as intensely as she loved Raven.

Raven could feel every drop of love pouring out of Abby's eyes and reveled in it. She loved the feeling Abby's looks gave her. She hoped she made Abby feel the same way. When they got into the car, they kissed tenderly for several minutes before the car was even started.

The drive home was relaxed, their hands joined on the console between them.

Raven unlocked the door to their apartment with Abby draped on her back, placing kissed on her neck. Raven giggled, and pushed the door open, “If you keep doing that we're going to miss the meteor shower.”

Abby hummed and released Raven, “We wouldn't have that.”

“I have to go plug my phone in,” Raven announced without taking off her jacket.

“Okay,” Abby smiled, flipping on the kitchen light, “I'm going to get some water and meet you at the stairs.”

Raven glanced behind her as she made her way to the study. She could see Abby watching her walk off, like she was waiting for Raven to leave or something. Raven narrowed her eyes at Abby whose cheeks glowed light pink with being caught. She quickly looked away and Raven grinned having decided that Abby was just unabashedly checking her out.

Raven ducked into the study and pushed the door until just before it clicked closed. Then she moved to the desk and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out three heavy books, then reached into the back of the drawer. Her fingers closed around a small wine red velvet box. Her heart was hammering in her chest. This was it. The moment she'd been planning for the past month and with Octavia's help, it was going to happen.

She opened the top of the box just to make sure that the ring was still in the box. She had looked at rings for months, but none of them seemed right so she decided to put her many skills to use to make one. The twisting platinum band shone in the office lamplight, looping around the diamond in the middle of the ring, holding it firmly in place amidst a braided nest of silver.

She closed the box and hopped to her feet. It was now or never. Raven smiled to herself. It was a wonder she had even managed to wait this long.

Abby was waiting for her by the stairs, a knowing smile on her face. Raven smirked, “You're really excited about this meteor shower, huh?”

“Something like that,” Abby looped her arm through Raven's and they made their way up the stairs.

As soon as the door to their private rooftop escape her opened, they both looked at each other, looking for the other's reaction. Raven found it slightly strange and let her eyes wander around the rooftop. It seemed that Octavia had gone above and beyond her wishes for a fire and string lights, adding champagne, soft music, and moving the furniture back to accommodate a large nest of pillows and blankets laid out on the floor, creating a place to lay down and watch the meteor shower.

“It looked like someone left us some champagne,” Abby finally spoke with a smile.

“Looks like it,” Raven started walking toward the pillows. She and Abby sat down and she opened the champagne, pouring them both a glass which was sitting on the rim of the fire pit.

After a few sips, a some very unconvincing gazes at the sky, Raven kissed Abby unexpectedly. She wasn't sure why she did it. She was just really, really nervous and she wanted to draw on the strength Abby's kisses gave her.

When she pulled away, she knew she was ready. She laid down on the pillows and looked up, knowing that Abby would take her usual place laying with her. Abby's head hit her shoulder and her hand immediately went into her pocket, pulling out the small box.

“So I -” Raven started, but Abby interrupted her.

“What is that in your hand?” Abby sat up completely and looked down at her.

A full on panic consumed Raven. She looked at the obvious ring box in her hand. “I-I thought that-” But she stopped when she saw a golden velvet ring box in Abby's hand. It took her a moment, but it all started to click into place, “You were...” She couldn't even finish the sentence.

Tears were already shining in Abby's eyes, the light of the fire causing them to twinkle. She smiled wider than Raven had ever seen. Raven sat up and scooted closer to Abby. She placed her ring box next to Abby's, “I guess...the champagne and this pillow bed was your idea?”

“And the fire and lights were yours?” Abby moved so she was sitting parallel to Raven and placed her head on Raven's cheek.

Raven nodded shallowly and then kissed Abby's cheek. She could hardly speak, knowing that Abby was going to do the same thing that she was going to do on the same night. Raven's voice shook when she asked, a tear trekking down her face, “I, um, I totally had a speech all rehearsed, but I don't remember it now.”

“Me too,” Abby breathed out. She looked up at Raven. She could see the tears on Raven's face and kissed her gently. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Raven answered as earnestly as she'd ever answered anything. She looked at the box that was still in her hand and popped it open. She tentatively presented it to Abby, suddenly very worried that it wouldn't measure up to the one Abby bought her. “It's not much, but I...made it.”

The tears in Abby's eyes doubled when she saw the ring in the box. She looked adoringly as Raven, sweeping her up in a kiss that made all the doubt go away.

The kiss left Raven reeling, but when she opened her eyes, she saw a ring that glittered before her. Abby had opened the box she was holding and showed Raven an intricate platinum band with a large rectangular diamond in the middle of it surrounded by darker gems. She didn't think she'd ever seen a ring more beautiful in her life.

“Will you marry me?” Abby asked softly, her hands shaking when she took Raven's left hand.

Raven nodded because she couldn't seem to form words. Once the ring was on her finger, she cleared her throat. Her voice was scratchy when she asked, “Will you marry me?”

Abby beamed brightly, “Yes.”

Raven slipped the ring onto Abby's finger, her eyes locked with her fiancee's. She smiled and then laughed, “I can't believe we planned this for the same day.”

Abby laughed as well, both of them losing themselves in it before Raven noticed the shooting meteors overhead. She reached behind them and unplugged the lights so that they could see it better. Then they laid down on their pillows, wrapped up in each other. The feeling of their left ring fingers made them both smile through the whole meteor shower. Raven wished on ever single flash of light in the sky that she could made Abby as happy as Abby made her for the rest of their lives.

They kissed under the fading streaks of light in the sky until it was too cold to stay outside. Raven got the cover for the small fire pit out and smothered the fire. Abby was picking up the champagne and waiting for Raven.

“Who was helping you?” Raven asked, holding open the door for Abby.

“Clarke,” Abby answered, “I guess she was talking to whoever was helping you.”

Raven chuckled. Of course Octavia would tell Clarke and of course they coordinated their decorating. She would definitely have to thank them both later, but at the moment, she had an engagement to celebrate.

And the celebrating went on for hours until they were both too exhausted to stay awake any longer

The next morning, Raven woke up with a smile on her face. She was tangled in Abby and the only thing they were wearing were their rings. Raven was content to watch Abby sleep and smiling widely every time she saw the ring on Abby's finger. Then she would admire her own ring before moving back to Abby's.

Abby's phone broke the moment and Abby blindly reached for it. Raven figured it was the hospital or someone who need a medical consultation so she reached over Abby and picked up her phone off of the nightstand, placing it in Abby's searching hand.

“Hello?”

Raven picked up her own phone which was woefully low on battery life. She supposed that she was too busy the night before to plug it in. That brought a smile to her face as she went through her messages. Octavia had taken a selfie of her and Clarke on the roof the night before as they were decorating. Raven heard Abby say her daughter's name so she figured Clarke had called to congratulate them.

Raven moved on her some new emails she got, just biding her time until she could celebrate their engagement with Abby some more. As she was scrolling, she stopped dead. She tapped open an email and looked a the blue and red logo at the top of the email. She read over the email and then read it again. She didn't realize how much she was shaking until Abby asked, “Raven? Are you okay, honey?”

“I- I…” words were failing Raven again.

Instead, she shoved her phone at Abby. Abby had to scrolled back up to the top of the email, but after the first sentence Raven's phone fell to the bed. Abby tackled Raven onto the bed, holding her tight, “You did it. You got the job at NASA.”

“I got the job at NASA,” Raven breathed out, holding Abby just as tightly. She stared at the ceiling over Abby's shoulder. She couldn't think of anything better that could happen to her. Abby was going to marry her. She got a job, not just a job, but _the job_. She was going to be doing what she loved with the woman she loved next to her.

Nothing could make that morning better. At least that's what she thought until Abby insisted with an aroused smile that they resume celebrating a few times before going out for breakfast.

 


End file.
